Memory devices are widely used in computers and many electronic items. A memory device has numerous memory cells to store information, and data lines to carry information (e.g., in the form of signals) to be stored in or read from the memory cells. A memory device also has circuitry (e.g., sensing and precharge circuitry) to charge the data lines to a particular voltage during some operations of the memory device. Different memory devices usually have different configurations (e.g., layouts and circuit elements) for such circuitry. Such sensing and precharge circuitry can occupy substantial space on a memory device die, which is disadvantageous. In many cases, attempts to reduce the space required for sensing and precharge circuitry have met with only limited success.